


have a cigar(ette)

by specialsnowflake



Series: i use deacury to cope [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: He inhales, the smoke filling his lungs. The taste isn't much different from what he tastes on Freddie's lips sometimes. It's just stronger. He feels relaxed on the exhale, and suddenly he understands why Freddie smokes when he's stressed.John's stressed too.
Relationships: John Deacon & Freddie Mercury
Series: i use deacury to cope [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	have a cigar(ette)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenFanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanatics/gifts).



> Hey, so I've got another gift.
> 
> Smoking is something of a theme in your story and I wanted to try out this idea. It's set before Delilah and Lily as it is hugely irresponsible to smoke with animals in the house. I don't condone the act for obvious reasons, but I did think it would be an interesting thing to look into.

John eyes the cigarette between his fingers curiously. He wonders how Freddie doesn't just crush it between his fingers; it looks so delicate. The lighter rests on the coffee table, and John immediately becomes nervous. He's never lit his own cigarette before. Images of him burning his fingers cross his mind before he finally decides to just do it. 

The lighter clicks on. John watches the flame stand out in the dark room, almost in awe. For a moment he considers quitting. 

He puts the cigarette between his lips and lights the end. Smoke pours out of the cigarette, and John is suddenly uncomfortable. The smoke will get into the curtains, he thinks miserably. Roger and Freddie will suspect something. He hopes that they'll just yell at each other about it. John's not a smoker anyway. 

John is frozen on the couch for a few moments as he watches the end of the cigarette burn slowly. He wonders how he's going to put it out. He's almost forgotten to actually smoke.

He inhales, the smoke filling his lungs. The taste isn't much different from what he tastes on Freddie's lips sometimes. It's just stronger. He feels relaxed on the exhale, and suddenly he understands why Freddie smokes when he's stressed. 

John's stressed too. 

A nightmare roused him from sleep. He doesn't remember the details anymore. Normally he'd just reach for Freddie when he had a bad dream, but tonight that didn't work. Freddie was deep asleep, his back turned to John.

He couldn't think of how to calm himself down, but he knew how Freddie calmed himself down. Maybe it would work on him. 

He's started to smoke steadily at this point, and John wonders if he could get used to this. But he's seen those ads- smoking isn't good for you. He doesn't want lung cancer. The air around him is almost thick with smoke and John is more relaxed. He's glad he did this. 

He knows that his clothes and hair will smell like smoke when he returns to bed though. John hopes Freddie won't mind. He's too tired to wash himself off and he doesn't want to wake anyone up and make them suspicious. 

The cigarette is becoming shorter and John hastily puts it out in the ashtray. He watches the smoke rise. He hopes no one will see the burning embers. 

As soon as he's confident that the cigarette is put out- he doesn't want to burn the flat down- John returns to bed. Freddie is facing his side this time. He climbs in beside him, and goes in for a hug as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
